disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Holiday
"Jolly Holiday" is a song from the film Mary Poppins. It was written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. It is sung by Bert (Dick Van Dyke) and Mary Poppins (Julie Andrews) in the pastel fantasy sequence before reaching the carousel. Oscar winning music arranger Irwin Kostal provided the much lauded orchestration. The song also appears in the musical, but it was changed to fit the story of Neleus from Mary Poppins Opens the Door. The film takes place in 1910 (although the P.L. Travers books place the story in 1934) and the song is in the Music Hall style of the period. The song has been parodied in Forbidden Broadway Cleans Up Its Act and the show's album, with the name "Jolly Holiday with Rudy," which made fun of the cleaning of Broadway at the time. Lyrics Film Version= Bert: Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a mornin' in May I feel like I could fly 'Ave you ever seen The grass so green? Or a bluer sky? Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary Mary makes your 'eart so light When the day is gray And ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright! Oh 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er The daffoldils are smilin' At the dove When Mary 'olds your 'and you feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Sheep: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary Lambs: Mary makes your 'eart so light Horse: When the day is gray and ordinary Cow: Mary makes the sun shine bright! Ducks: Oh 'appiness is bloomin' All around 'er Pig: The daffoldils are smilin' up above Oink! Oink! Farm Animals: When Mary 'olds your 'and you feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Mary: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert Gentlemen like you are few Though your just a diamond In the rough, Bert Underneath your blood is blue! You'd never think of pressing your advantage For bearance is the hallmark of your creed A lady needn't fear When you are near Your sweet gentility is crystal clear! Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert A jolly, jolly holiday with you! |-|Broadway Version= Bert: All that it takes is a spark Then something, plain as a park Becomes a wonderland All you have to do Is look a-new Then you’ll understand Why it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Mary makes your heart so light Mary: Oh, really. Bert: When the day is grey and ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright Mary: You do talk nonsense, Bert. Bert: Oh, 'appiness is blooming all around 'er The daffodils are smiling at the dove Mary: I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. Bert: When Mary holds your 'and Mary: Bert Bert: You feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' Like a big brass band Mary: You’ve got enough brass for all of us. Bert: Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Come along, you two. Jane and Michael: Boring, just like other nannies Thinking parks are good for us It’s just statues, ducks and grannies I don’t understand all the fuss Jane: Is she doing it to spite us? Michael: We could lose her for a lark Jane: Perhaps it’s all a plot Michael: I’ll tell you what She seems so different Jane and Michael: But I bet she’s not There is nothing to excite us In the park Jane: Who are you? Neleus: I’m Neleus, and I thought Mary Poppins would never let me get down from this plinth! Bert: Ain’t it a glorious day Right as a morning in May Neleus: I feel like I could fly Have you ever seen The grass so green? Mary: Oh, Bert. Or a bluer sky? Bert and Neleus: Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Bert: Bad days I’ve never known You can ask the passing statuary Statues: Nothing’s ever set in stone Bert: You’re looking tip-top from top to toe. If I may say so. Mary: Thank you, Bert. And you may. Statues: Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Bert: Oi! Do you think Neleus is lookin' a bit timid today? Micheal: No. Why? Bert: I knew him when he was a little bolder. A little boulder, ha ha! To see a statue dance like that You can’t believe your eyes You fear you’ve lost your marbles But the thinker thinks you’re wise So you should hasten, call a mason Tell him what you’ve seen If he knows his craft he’ll think you’re daft But we’ll know what you mean Male Statues: Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Bert: Now Notre Dame can cause alarm And I’ve me own hunch why Those gargoyles need to gargle Cos their throats get rather dry And just between us, I know Venus Has a vice that shocks She often drinks with a sphinx who winks It's neat and on the rocks Statues: Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Mary No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Bert: Let’s go for jaunty saunter You are bound to make your mark Looks like all of you were all born to Take a promenade in the park With those finely-chiselled features You can look down from above Each man out with his dog would stand agog To see a statue take a gentle jog Bert and Statues: It’s (it's) no (no) wonder that it’s Mary That (that) we (we) love Statues: Love love love Love love love Bert: No wonder that it’s Mary that we love Mary: It’s a jolly holiday with you, Bert Gentlemen like you are few Though you’re just a diamond in the rough, Bert Underneath, your blood is blue Statues: Your blood is blue Mary Poppins: You’d never think of pressing your advantage Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed A lady needn’t fear when you are near Your sweet gentility is crystal clear Statues: It’s crystal clear Mary and Female Statues: Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with you, Bert It’s a jolly holiday A jolly, jolly holiday with you Statues: With you Jane, Michael, and Female Statues: Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Mary makes your heart so light When the day is grey and ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright Oh happiness is blooming all around her The daffodils are smiling at the dove Bert and Male Statues: Let’s go for jaunty saunter We are bound to make our mark Looks like all of us were all born to Take a promenade in the park With our finely-chiseled features We can look down from above Bert, Jane, Michael, and Statues: When Mary holds your hand You feel so grand Your heart starts beating Like a big brass band Bert, Jane, Michael, and Female Statues: Oh it’s a jolly holiday with Mary Male Statues: It's no wonder that it's Mary that we love Bert, Jane, Michael and Statues: No wonder that it’s Mary that we love External Links * Category:Songs Category:Sherman Brothers Songs Category:Mary Poppins Songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Silly songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs